The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
With rapid popularization of intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers, the intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers become very popular, and in particular, various applications installed on these intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers are widely used by more and more users.
For example, game applications in the intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers totally change the landscape of game playing, and allow users to play these games on the intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers at anytime and anywhere.
Currently, most intelligent mobile phones or tablet computers are predominantly provided with a touch screen. A game player can control a game through operations on the touch screen.
In a game program, such as an online game, many online game players can play the game. Generally a game player and a non-player-controlled character (NPC) perform an NPC dialogue to execute various tasks in the game or obtain game information. However, game players are large in number, so an NPC is easily masked by the character of another game player. At this time, when the current game player clicks the NPC for a dialogue with a finger on the touch screen, it is easy to pick the character of another game player instead of the NPC, therefore it prevent the current game player from having a dialogue with the NPC. When an operation is made with a finger on the touch screen of an intelligent mobile phone or a tablet computer, a non-NPC may be picked by mistake.
In order to prevent a game player from picking a non-NPC by mistake, the game player may have to select an option of masking other game characters in a system setting interface in a game application to achieve this objective. However, this operation may require the game player to stop the current game process and then select a corresponding function option in the system setting interface. Sometimes, it is frustrating and tampers enthusiasm of the game player. Additionally, this setting is tedious, and deteriorates user experience.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.